Love Affair
by PrincessLadyBugg
Summary: Robin has been in a serious relationship with Starfire for sometime. But he has a secret interset in someone else...Will he continue his faithful relationship with Starfire? Or will he allow his lust to get the better of him? Read and find out.


*****Hey guys! This is the very first story I'm writing and uploading. I hope you enjoy. I'm a bit nervous but I'm anxious to hear what you guys have to say. Keep in mind, I'm new to this. lol! Please leave comments and tell me what you think. ENJOYY!*****

Love Affair

*Beep beep beep*

Robin slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, shutting it down as he awoke from his long nights rest. The clock read 9 a.m. Perfect! He thought. He had to meet up with Beastboy at the Café for some time to catch up. Everyone had been busy with their own lives that they had little time for each other, even though they stilled lived together. From Cyborg, with his mechanic job downtown, Raven, in her world doing her thing, (No body really knew what she was doing in her dark world .), Starfire, with her fashion internship in the city, Beast Boy, working in the zoo, to Robin, being a bartender in a 5 star hotel. Everyone was at work today except Beast Boy and Robin. Today they had planed to just meet up and talk about things going on in each others lives.

Robin slipped into some jeans, a plain red shirt, and put on his black sneakers. He was in a brightened mood, and was looking forward to hanging out with his old friend. He took the elevator to the first floor and walked to his black and Yellow Mercedes. Hopping in, he drove down to "Rogers Café". He saw Beastboy leaning against a wall near the parking lot, so he parked the car and headed overt talk to him.

"Hey Beastboy." Robin greeted the green man.

"Hey man, I feel like we haven't seen each other in a awhile, which is kinda weird since we live together. Anyway let's head in." The two men headed inside the cafe, took a seat, and began to look at the menu.

"Are you having your regular?" Robin asked

"Duh, Mocha Frappe."

"Hmm I think I'll try something new."

"Sooo Robin, How's you and Starfire? Have you guys tried doggy yet?"

Robin has been trying to get Starfire to doggy with him for the longest time now. " Yea she just let me do it to her two nights ago. You didn't hear her moaning? I mean your room is right next door. "

"Naw man, I was watching the game with Cyborg in the living room."

"Oh" Robin said sighing. Some sort of primal part of him wanted others to hear him have sex so that they would know the emotion he was capable of pulling out of a woman.

"Yea, so I'm still trying to get Raven to go out with me just one night, but she keeps flicking me off and running away." Robin blanked out when he heard Ravens name. He had been having fantasies about her for the past couple of months. He tried to ignore them because he had been serious with Starfire for over two years. The whole Titan group have been best friends for years, he couldn't mess things up.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Beastboy, just move on. She's not your type."

"I guess your right man."

The men continued talking for a while until they deciding to go their separate ways because both had other things to do for the day.

* * *

It was 10 P.m . Today was one of the two nights in the week when the whole gang was able to get together. Raven was in the corner reading "Dark Magic", while Cyborg and Beastboy watched a comedy show, laughing wildly. Robin and Starfire were in Starfire's room..

"Mmm, yes Starfire, right there!" Starfire was sucking Robins 8 inch cock, but she could only fit 5 in her mouth. She came up and started caressing his wood while he reached down to play with her tits.

" Oooh baby I love you so much! I wish you could screw me now but unfortunately it's that time of month.." Robin was disappointed but just let it slide. He was so horny though. He really need to let go!

There was a knock on the door and they put on their clothes at lightning speed as the door opened. Beastboy laughed and came in.

"Yall are busy I see. " He chuckled as he watched the deep breathing couple.

"Well we were in the middle of something .." Robin replied angrily.

" Well come on! Law and Order is on " Beast boy shut the door . Starfires phone started to ring and she picked up.

"Yes? Uhhu. Ok. I'll see you in a few then. Bye." She hung up, avoiding Robin's watchful gaze. "Robin I have to go down to the office."

"What for!" he asked angrily. He felt as if her boss knew when Starfire and him were having a special moment, because he always seemed to need her when the moments were getting hot.

"I don't know, my boss needs me to hurry though."

"Alright, I'll see you later then babe."

"Ok baby, See you later." She kissed Robin, put on her coat and shoes, told everyone bye and headed out, slamming the door shut.

Robin laid in bed and texted Beastboy and told him he didn't feel well and was going to take a shower and go to sleep. He went to his bathroom but remembered the water was off so he headed to the closest bathroom next to him which was Ravens. He didn't think Raven would mind. After all they had grown close over the years, especially with their telepathic bond. He knocked on the door but head no response so he typed in the code to open the door and headed into Raven's room. He headed over to the bathroom door and turned the knob, opening the door.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Raven . Robin couldn't believe his eyes. Raven was butt naked, and perfectly shaped. From the D size boobs to the slim waste and up lifted butt. Robins mouth dropped.

"I'm so sorry !" he said as he shut the door and put his back against it, trying to think back again to the amazing beauty he just saw. He took a couple steps forward when suddenly the bathroom door opened, and there stood Raven, naked and gorgeous, her purple hair up in a messy bun. She approached Robin and wrapped her arms around him and suddenly he felt his "little buddy" erect.

"What are you doing Raven? Stop!" In reality he didn't want her to stop. He wanted her to continue so he would have a reason to throw her on the bed and pound her. She proceeded with her seducing. She sat him in the chair and slipped her tongue in his mouth as they closed their eyes. Robin was surprised; his heart was beating so fast. He felt guilty yet amazed. Raven took off his shirt and ran her fingers down his 6 pack as she moved her tongue around. He moved his hands to her neck and down to her perky breasts. He squeezed and started flicking her nipples. Raven squirmed and moaned in his mouth. He stopped making out with her and licked his index finger and rubbed her nipples. She swallowed a moan. Robin was enjoying this too much, he stopped everything and nudged Raven off a little. She frowned.

"Why Raven.."

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to me? You know I'm with Starfire... "

"Robin, to be honest, I've been having dreams…wet dreams about you for the past couple of weeks and I needed to take action. I hear you and Starfire sometimes and it urges me. I get so turned on, and I get so jealous just listening. I try fingering myself and using toys, but I want YOU Robin."

Robin was completely and utterly shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. He loved the quiet mysteriousness of Raven but this…this was terrific. He knew she wanted this as much as he did. So instantly he jumped out the seat and grabbed Ravens waist. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him and He threw her on the bed. He had a strong feeling that Raven would be submissive through the whole session. So he grabbed some scarves he saw laying on the floor.

Raven laid there, accepting everything Robin was about to do to her. He wrapped one hand to one bedpost and the other to the opposite side, so that he could see her beautiful heart shaped face and wide open body. He blind folded her and she bit her lip .He wanted this to be memorable and satisfying.

Robin was in plank position over her and started sliding his tongue in her mouth. And he slid his hands all over her body. He squeezed he breast and started rubbing her nipples as Raven moaned slightly . Robin looked at her blindfold and then kissed her cheek, down her neck and followed a straight line all the way down to her pussy. Raven jerked up in pleasure of what was about to happen. Robin spread her legs apart and looked at the wetness in front of him. He felt a sudden urge to just ram it in, but he knew he had to take it slow. He bent forward and placed his face between her legs and slowly glided his tongue over her clit. He started sucking on it and slipping his tongue inside her pussy. Raven moaned and squeezed her hands into fists. Robin came up and kissed her pussy and kissed all the way up her stomach, between her breast, and on her neck. He quickly undressed and wrapped his arms around Ravens neck. He layed on top of her and felt his cock touching her wet vag. He let out a deep breath and slid it in. Raven grunted and squirmed. Robin kissed her lips and started ramming her.

Robin started feeling beads of sweat falling from him. He was going hard. Raven was trying to pull free form the scarves. Robin smiled. He was enjoying this. He unleashed Raven from them and as soon as he did, Raven pounced on him! Robin was amazed at her strength. She was humping him, moaning his name, faster and faster she went. Robin grinded his teeth together and breathed heavily.

"Oh robin ! ohh! "

Robin was about to blow.

"Raven, can I..? "

" Yes, please! "

Robin felt warm liquid about to come through. He grabbed Raven waist and pushed her on her back so his cum can fall right into her. Robin thrusted harder. He could feel Raven's pussy clamp around him and it felt incredible. All of a sudden he heard Raven let out a loud moan.

"There right there" she screamed.

Robin continues to thrust into that spot, realizing it was her g-spot. He didn't think it was possible but Raven got even tighter and letting out a scream she came. Seconds later Robin came inside her and collapsed making sure to roll over so that he wouldn't put any pressure on her.

Robin and Raven lay in bed , staring at the ceiling and basking in their afterglow.

"Wow that was everything I expected it to be."

"Yea that was amazing. But I want more." Robin said as he leaned forward and began to passionately kiss Raven.

The couple could hear one or two of their friends in the hallway."Hey Beastboy have you seen Robin?"

Robin froze. That was Starfire, his girlfriend, in the hallway looking for him.

"Shit. I gotta get out of here." Robin frantically said. He jumped out of bed and started putting on his clothes.

"I can teleport you back to you room if you want."

"Yea, common hurry."

Raven wrapped her arms around Robin and teleported him back to his room. They stood in his dark room. They could hear the clacking of high heel shoes heading in their direction. Raven realized that she didn't have time to say anything so she got on her tippy toes and kissed Robin, pouring into the kiss all the emotions that she felt and allowing him to see how great he made her night. Then as the door opened she was gone, teleporting away.

* * *

Raven awoke with a jump as she felt thin fingers wrapped around her neck.

"Friend Raven. I know you have been with my Robin and I want you to know that I am not letting you get away with it until I have my fun too."

As she said these words Raven her panties being pulled to the side and two thin fingers sink into her pussy.

*****I hope you guys enjoyed my story. I'm thinking of writing a sequel, if you would like one. If so, I would really appreciate a Beta for the next story. So contact me if you can help, or know someone that could help. Thank youu (:*****


End file.
